thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
400 Plus Days (Video Game)
Synopsis With the story of Lee Everett over, the audience can play as Seven different survivors with their own stories from their point of view of the deadly outbreak. Plot Mark's Story TBA Wyatt's Story TBA Blake's Story TBA Russell's Story TBA Bonnie's Story TBA Shel's Story TBA Epilogue TBA Credits * Mark * Blake Jones * Micheal Jacobs * Danny * Justin * Jerry * Marcus Crabtree * Clyde * Bennett * Wyatt * Eddie * Steve * Russell * Nate * Walt * Jean * Bonnie * Leland * Dee * Stephanie * Roman * Clive * Shel * Becca * Boyd * Joyce * Roberto * Tavia * Lee Everett (Voice only) * Kenny (Intro, No Lines) * Kenny Jr. (Intro, No Lines) * Johnny (Into, Voice only) Subtitles * Mark/Mark * Blake/Blake * Wyatt/Wyatt * Russell/Russell * Bonnie/Bonnie * Shel/Shel * Tavia * Lee * Danny * Justin * Bennett * Clyde * Jerry * Marcus * Eddie * Nate * Walt * Jean * Steve * Leland * Dee * Roman * Clive * Joyce * Boyd * Stephanie * Johnny Deaths * Micheal Jacobs - Shot in the head by Blake Jones (Off-Screen) * Marcus Crabtree - Head shot off by Clyde * Jerry - Strangled to death by Marcus Crabtree (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Blake (Zombified)'' * Clyde - Bitten on the neck by Jerry (Alive) ''Stabbed in the head with a screwdriver by Russell (Zombified)'' * Danny - Leg shot off and devoured by Walkers or Killed by Bandits (Off-Screen, Determinant) * Justin - Leg shot off and devoured by Walkers (Determinant) * Bennett - Crippled by Eddie and dies from Shock (Determinant) * Walt - Shot in the back by Steve's bandits (Determinant) * Jean - Shot in the back of the neck by Steve's Bandits (Alive) * Dee - Accidentally Hit in the face with a steel pipe by Bonnie * Leland - Shot by Roman (Determinant) * Vernon - Drowned (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) * Roberto - Shot in the head by Roman (Determinant) * Boyd - Killed during a shootout by Roberto's group (Off-Screen, Determinant) * Stephanie - Shot by Shel or Roman (Off-Screen) * An Unnamed Survivor - Devoured by Walkers. * Many Unnamed Robins Air Force Base Solders. - Killed by Walkers, (Alive) ''Shot and head bashed in by Mark and Lee Everett ''(Zombified) * Three Unnamed members of Steve's Bandits - Accidentally shot by Eddie (Confirmed Fate, Wyatt's Story) ''Shot in the Chest and Neck by Nate ''(Russell's Story). Trivia * First appearance of Blake Jones * First appearance of Wyatt * First appearance of Russell * First appearance of Bonnie * First appearance of Shel * First appearance of Becca * First appearance of Tavia * First appearance of Johnny (Voice Only) * First appearance of Roman * Mark along with Lee Everett, Kenny and his son are the only characters to appear from the first season to appear the game, also Mark is the only playable character of these four. * Blake is the second Original character to appear in The Walking Dead Video Game (S.E Version).